Going Back
by CrazyManny
Summary: It's been 12 years for Emma and the gang and 13 years for Craig and the gang and Degrassi's having a reunioun and some things have changed and some have remained the same what will happen when everyone comes back together.
1. Chapter 1

Going back  
  
Three-year old Elizabeth Jason who had her mother's blonde hair and her father hazel brown eyes ran through the house crying until she reached her mother who was making lunch in the kitchen Emma Nelson-Jason.  
  
Emma:What's wrong honey  
  
Elizabeth:Jake cut of my teddy bear's head off  
  
Emma:Jake Jason get here this minute  
  
Four 1/2 -year old Jake who had his mother's face structure and eyes and his dad's Black with natural brown highlights hair walked slowly into the kitchen.  
  
Emma:Did you cut your sister's teddy bear's head off  
  
His Mom demanded with her arms folded.  
  
Jake:No  
  
Emma:Don't lie to me Jake  
  
Jake:Ok I did  
  
Emma:And why did you cut her teddy bear's head off  
  
Jake:She broke my official superman action figure  
  
Emma:Elizabeth did you do that  
  
Elizabeth:Yes  
  
Emma:You didn't tell me you broke his superman doll.....  
  
Jake:Action figure  
  
Emma:Ok action Figure though he's older and knows better you shouldn't have broke his action figure now both of you apologize and go play like brother and sister  
  
Elizabeth and Jake apologized and ran out of the kitchen to go play as their mother told them to do and past their father Jake who was on the phone with one of Emma's best-friend Manny Santos(They made up in grade 12).  
  
Jake:Well Nice talking to you Manny here's Emma  
  
Jake kissed Emma on the lips and handed her the phone and whispered "I love you" in her ear and she whispered in back.  
  
Emma:Hey Manny  
  
Manny:Hey Em  
  
Emma:Where are you?  
  
Manny:I'm in an airport coming from L.A. back to Toronto I just finished shooting my Movie so I'm kind of beat  
  
Emma:Oh so didn't get your mail yet  
  
Manny:No is there something I should have gotten  
  
Emma:Well Just Degrassi High school reunion  
  
Manny:Em you know I'm not going  
  
Emma:Come on Manny why not  
  
Manny:Well one thing everyone still hates me from grade 9 when Ash moved away everyone said I drove her out of town and plus just old memories  
  
Emma:Manny that was years ago besides Craig is going to be there and he's single with no kids Just like you  
  
Manny:Don't remind me who else is coming  
  
Emma:Well I see Jimmy's name on here Marco and his boyfriend Dylan,Spinner and Paige Mason  
  
Manny:So they did got Married I knew it I'm just surprised Marco and Dylan got together  
  
Emma:I'm Not Jt Yorke, CRAIG MANNING  
  
Manny:Must you say His name like he's someone special  
  
Emma:He is to you anyway  
  
Manny:Em get it through your head it ended in grade 9 ok  
  
Emma:If you say so Well there's Ellie Nash,Chris Sharp  
  
Manny:Do I hear ex-boyfriend  
  
Emma:Whatever Hazel Oh my god Brooks  
  
Manny:They got married that is so good I knew they dated but I didn't know they would ever get married  
  
Emma:Well they did Ashley Kerwin-Roggers  
  
Manny:She got Married and she's attending Em you know I can't go  
  
Emma:Please besides You can help me deal with Sean Cause he's on the list  
  
Manny:Em come on  
  
Emma:Please Manny Jake and Elizabeth miss you My mom and Snake miss you too  
  
Manny:Oh My god I can't wait to see Snake I finally beat Cancer Huh  
  
Emma:Yup So your coming  
  
Manny:Yeah I guess but is that everyone who's coming where's everyone else  
  
Emma:I don't know those are all the people on the list  
  
Manny:Well I guess I'll be over tomorrow I'm going to a hotel  
  
Emma:No come here you can stay here until you buy a house down here  
  
Manny:Are you sure?  
  
Emma:Postitive come on  
  
Manny:Good cause I'm in a taxi on the way to your place now  
  
Emma started to laugh:Bye Manny  
  
Manny:Bye Em 


	2. Chapter 2

Manny awoke to the unusual quite sound of Emma's house then noticed that the guest room was closed shut and Jake had designed this room to be sound proof .Manny pulled her comforter over and hopped out of bed and as soon as she opened the door she heard the sounds of Little Jake and Elizabeth arguing and Emma trying to keep them quite. Manny smiled she wanted a family just like hers is was so beautiful a great husband who worked as a Lawyer and Emma herself worked alongside him. Two beautiful and totally sweet kids.Manny knocked on the bathroom door to see if anyone was inside and after she had knocked on the door two more times and was sure no one was inside she called from the top of the stairs that she was taking a shower and heard Emma yell back an ok so she turned and took a nice hot shower.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Five year old Nicole Roggers sat on her Mother's lap in the Dinning room while she and her father talked her four friends Jimmy and Hazel brooks and Paige and Gavin Mason who she usually heard them call Spin or Spinner. Hazel and Jimmy brooks they all were in deep conversation about Jimmy and Hazel's six month year old baby boy. Nicole was busy making faces at one half of Paige and Spinner's five year old twins Justin sure Ashton their youngest twin was cute but Nicole had a crush on Justin and the feeling was same on his side but what do they know their kids. Soon Jimmy handed her Mother Ashley the baby.  
  
Ashley:Nicole go sit on daddy's lap while Mommy holds this precious baby  
  
Nicole pouted but hopped off of her mother's lap and got on her father's  
  
Ashley:This is baby is so beautiful and look at you Hazel you look as though you have gotten your figure back in less than four months  
  
Paige:Yeah the squad misses her and but we totally understand her needing to take a break  
  
Tony(Ashley's husband):Yeah I saw you guys at the superbowl the best part on the Rams are you guys the Cheerleaders  
  
(No offense to any Rams fans I personally as a girl like them but I couldn't think of any other teams and I also didn't know the names of any Canadian teams or if they had any so I just came up with the rams)  
  
Spinner:Hey Man they're good  
  
Jimmy:I'm sorry man they're horrible  
  
Paige:I thought We agreed No football before while we're here  
  
Hazel:Yeah  
  
Ashley:How about you guys go into the den and talk about Football and we'll stay here  
  
Tony:Ok Sweetie how about you show Justin and Ashton your new video game  
  
Nicole:Ok  
  
Tony, Jimmy and Spinner walked off still arguing about football while Nicole led the boys to her Game cube in the living room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Manny came out of her room after an hour of finding an outfit doing her make-up and styling her hair Manny walked downstairs in a Red tank top and tight blue jeans and plain blue sneakers.Manny saw Emma sitting with Jake and Little Jake and Elizabeth watching Tv with two older adults like in their 50's a female and Male.  
  
Manny:Sorry Emma for taking so long  
  
Emma turned from the Tv and Little Jake and Elizabeth leaped off the couch and over to Manny.  
  
Elizabeth &Jake :Auntie Manny!!!  
  
Manny:Hey guys  
  
Manny picked up Elizabeth and walked around the couch and her eyes widened when she saw that the two adults were.................. 


End file.
